The purpose of this study called the Family Heart Study is to initiate family and genetic studies of cardiovascular disease (CVC) in existing population-based epidemiological studies. The general objective is to identify and evaluate genetic and nongenetic determinates of cardiovascular disease and its risk factors. The Family Heart Study has four Field Centers (Minneapolis, MN, Winston Salem, NC, Salt Lake City, UT, and Framingham, MA), a Coordinating Center, a Central Blood Laboratory as well as an Ultrasound Center, a Pulmonary Function Center and Electrocardiography (ECG) Center. The University of Minnesota's Department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology will serve as the Central Blood Laboratory for the Family Heart Study.